Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)
Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, in de Verenigde Staten uitgebracht als Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) is de verfilming van het eerste Harry Potter-boek Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen van J.K. Rowling. De film verscheen in 2001. Een medewerker van Warner Bros. kocht de filmrechten van het boek voor een relatief lage prijs nog voordat de boeken een groot succes worden. De film werd gemaakt in de Leavesden Film Studios. Het tweede, derde, vierde, vijfde en zesde deel zijn inmiddels ook al succesvol verfilmd. De rest van de boekenserie zal ook verfilmd worden. Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen bracht wereldwijd 976 miljoen dollar op, en het is daarmee de op drie na succesvolste film ooit gemaakt, na Titanic, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King en Pirates of the Caribbean 2. De film werd voor drie Oscars genomineerd, voor Beste Kostuums, Beste Muziek en Beste Set-aankleding. Schrijfster J.K. Rowling drong er op aan dat elk personage gespeeld zou worden door een Britse acteur, om de culturele integriteit tussen het boek en de film gelijk te houden. Dit lukte gedeeltelijk, onder de cast bevinden zich enkele Ierse acteurs. Verhaal Op elfjarige leeftijd komt Harry Potter erachter dat hij geen normale jongen is, maar een tovenaar. Zijn gemene oom en tante hebben al sinds vroege leeftijd systematisch tegen hem gelogen. Zijn ouders zijn namelijk niet verongelukt, zoals zij beweerden, maar vermoord door de meest gevreesde tovenaar aller tijden, Voldemort, die ook Harry probeerde te vermoorden. Harry overleefde doordat de geest van zijn moeder hem beschermde door "liefde". Ondanks de bescherming bleef er wel een bliksemvormig litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Tien jaar later wordt hij uitgenodigd om naar school te gaan op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, onder leiding van Albus Perkamentus. Het kasteel waar les wordt gegeven, kan alleen met een magische trein, de Zweinsteinexpres, worden bereikt. Deze trein vertrekt vanaf Perron 9¾ op King's Cross Station in Londen. Hij wordt al snel vrienden met Ron Wemel, de jongste zoon van een volbloedtovenaarsfamile, en Hermelien Griffel, een zeer intelligent meisje van Dreuzelouders. Net zo snel vindt Harry een aartsvijand: Draco Malfidus. Harry leert van alles over de toverwereld, de sport, de regels, maar vooral veel spreuken. Langzaam maar zeker beseft hij dat hem een belangrijke taak wacht: hij moet zich wreken op de moordenaar van zijn ouders en zoveel andere tovenaars en heksen: Heer Voldemort. In de school blijkt de ingang van het pad naar de Steen der Wijzen, waarvan de eigenaar onsterfelijk kan worden, op de derde verdieping verborgen te liggen. Harry en zijn vrienden komen erachter dat er een samenzwering bestaat om de Steen te stelen. Hun hoofdverdachte wordt de leraar Toverdranken, Severus Sneep. In achtervolging op de mogelijke dief, weet het trio langs verschillende hindernissen te komen. Harry staat uiteindelijk oog in oog met de stotterende professor Krinkel, die dienaar van Voldemort blijkt te zijn. Deze probeert Harry te gebruiken om de Steen te vinden, maar de Heer van het Duister faalt. Voldemort wordt verslagen en professor Krinkel sterft. Rolverdeling Indien van toepassing is ook de oorspronkelijke Engelse naam van het personage aangegeven. |- align=left |align=left|Daniel Radcliffe||align=left|Harry Potter |- align=left |align=left|Emma Watson||align=left|Hermelien Griffel / Hermione Granger |- align=left |align=left|Rupert Grint||align=left|Ron Wemel / Ron Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Terence Bayler||align=left|De Bloederige Baron / The Bloody Baron |- align=left |align=left|Sean Biggerstaff||align=left|Olivier Plank/ Oliver Wood |- align=left |align=left|Richard Bremmer||align=left|Heer Voldemort / Lord Voldemort |- align=left |align=left|John Cleese||align=left|Haast Onthoofde Henk / Nearly Headless Nick |- align=left |align=left|Robbie Coltrane||align=left|Rubeus Hagrid |- align=left |align=left|Ray Fearon||align=left|Firenze |- align=left |align=left|Tom Felton||align=left|Draco Malfidus / Draco Malfoy |- align=left |align=left|Maggie Smith||align=left|Minerva Anderling / Minerva McGonagall |- align=left |align=left|Richard Harris||align=left|Albus Perkamentus / Albus Dumbledore |- align=left |align=left|Ian Hart||align=left|Professor Krinkel / Professor Quirrell |- align=left |align=left|Alan Rickman||align=left|Severus Sneep / Severus Snape |- align=left |align=left|Adrian Rawlins||align=left|James Potter |- align=left |align=left|Chris Rankin||align=left|Percy Wemel / Percy Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Oliver Phelps||align=left|George Wemel / George Weasley |- align=left |align=left|James Phelps||align=left|Fred Wemel / Fred Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Julie Walters||align=left|Molly Wemel / Molly Weasley |- align=left |} Zie ook Lijst van Harry Potter acteurs voor meer details. Achtergrond Productie In 1999 verkocht Rowling de filmrechten van de eerste vier Harry Potter-boeken voor een prijs van 1 miljoen pond http://www.accio-quote.org/, op voorwaarde dat de acteurs Brits zouden zijn. Dit lukte uiteindelijk, met uitzondering van een aantal acteurs, zo werd Harry's tante Petunia gespeeld door de Ierse Fiona Shaw, en werd Albus Perkamentus gespeeld door de eveneens Ierse acteur Richard Harris. Aanvankelijk werd er met Steven Spielberg onderhandeld om de film te regisseren, maar hij besloot het niet te doen. Spielberg wilde namelijk dat het een animatiefilm zou gaan worden, met de Amerikaanse acteur Haley Joel Osment als de stem van Harry. Volgens Spielberg zou een normale film met acteurs gewoon een enorme homp geld opbrengen, en hij had liever een uitdaging. http://www.ew.com [http://www.hollywood.comRowlings http://www.hollywood.com]] http://www.hollywood.comRowlings Rowlings] eerste keuze als regisseur was oorspronkelijk Terry Gilliam, maar Warner Bros. koos uiteindelijk voor Chris Columbus vanwege zijn schrijfprestaties bij de film Young Sherlock Holmes uit 1985. Columbus had al ervaring met het werken met kindacteurs, hij regisseerde de eerste twee Home Alone-films met Macauley Culkin in de hoofdrol. De film Young Sherlock Holmes vertoont een aantal gelijkenissen met de Harry Potter-film, ook in die film spelen namelijk drie acteurs de hoofdrol die ieder qua eigenschappen nogal lijken op Harry, Ron of Hermelien. Scènes uit Young Sherlock Holmes werden gebruikt om de acteurs voor deze eerste film te casten. http://movies.ign.com/ In 2000 werden uiteindelijk de vrijwel onbekende acteurs Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson en Rupert Grint gekozen uit duizenden anderen om de hoofdrollen te spelen.http://movies.warnerbros.com/ Muziek De muziek voor de film werd gecomponeerd door John Williams, bekend van Jurassic Park, Jaws en Star Wars. Het album met de filmmuziek werd op 30 oktober 2001 uitgebracht onder het label Atlantic. Nederlandstalige nasynchronisatie "Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen" heeft zowel in de originele versie als in de Nederlands nagesynchroniseerde versie in de bioscoop gedraaid. Onder de acteurs die hun stem leenden aan de personages zaten onder meer Karin Bloemen, Tony Neef, Marjolijn Touw, Hans Hoekman en Stan Limburg. In de Vlaams ingesproken versie zijn ook de stemmen van acteurs Michael Pas, Camilia Blereau, Wim Opbrouck, Leah Thys en Vic De Wachter en de komedianten Dirk Denoyelle en Walter Baele te horen. Verwijderde scènes De dvd-versie van de film bevat veel verwijderde scènes die het niet haalden voor de uiteindelijke film. Veel kopers van de dvd dachten dat ze misleid waren omdat de scènes nergens te vinden waren. Het bleek dat de scènes toegevoegd waren als een soort easter egg, ze waren enkel toegankelijk wanneer je een aantal vragen beantwoordde over het verhaal. Prijzen en nominaties Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen werd in totaal genomineerd voor 62 prijzen, waaronder drie Academy Awards in de categorieën “Best Art Direction-Set Decoration”, “Best Costume Design” en “Best Music, Original Score”. De film won uiteindelijk de volgende 13 prijzen: 2001: * De Bogey Award in Titanium 2002: * De Saturn Award voor beste kostuums. * De BMI Film Music Award * De Critics Choice Award voor beste familiefilm – live action * De Artios voor Best Casting for Feature Film, Comedy * De CDG Award voor Excellence in Costume Design for Film - Period/Fantasy * De Evening Standard British Film Award voor Best Technical/Artistic Achievement * De Sierra Award voor beste familiefilm * De PFCS Award voor beste familiefilm * De Special Achievement Award van de Satellite Awards voor Outstanding New Talent * De Young Artist Award voor Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress (Emma Watson) * De Young Artist Award voor Most Promising Young Newcomer (Rupert Grint) 2006: * De Special Award van de Empire Awards Trivia * De kathedraal van Gloucester werd gebruikt om de Zweinstein-scènes in op te nemen. Er was veel protest tegen die opnamen, de lokale kranten kregen veel ingezonden brieven van mensen die afkeurend schreven over Harry Potter, zo zou het blasfemie zijn. Ook zouden een groot aantal mensen de toegang van de kathedraal blokkeren voor de filmploeg. Uiteindelijk daagden slechts enkelen op. * Voor de opnamen van perron 9 3/4, de toegangspoort voor het perron van de Zweinsteinexpres, werden eigenlijk de perrons 4 en 5 gebruikt. Tegenwoordig hangt er een "Perron 9 3/4"-bordje op het station speciaal voor fans. * Tim Roth zou aanvankelijk de rol van Severus Sneep op zich nemen, maar hij besloot uiteindelijk te kiezen voor een rol in Planet of the Apes. Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film) Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen